1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc reproducing/recording apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus for an optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus that includes a digital filter implemented as hardware, and a signal processing method performed by the signal processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
General optical disk recording/reproducing apparatuses measure signals during a predetermined cycle, sample the measured signals, and carry out an arithmetic operation on the sampled signals. Typically, automatic adjustment of a servo signal or motor control is performed using the results of the arithmetic operation.
The sampling and the arithmetic operation are typically implemented in a software fashion. That is, general optical disk recording/reproducing apparatuses include a micro-controller unit (MCU) to carry out sampling and arithmetic operation on the measured signals. However, the sampling and arithmetic operation by an MCU may have at least the following problems.
First, if a sampling frequency increases, the number of measured signals increases, complicating the arithmetic operation. Thus, the MCU must perform an increasing amount of arithmetic operations.
Second, a great number of source codes are needed to implement the MCU in a software fashion. Thus, general optical disk recording/reproducing apparatuses should include a large memory.
Third, while the MCU is sampling the measured signal during a specific period of time, it cannot perform other operations.